rectoverso
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: shiznat. natsuki learns to have a new point of view of her life


Disclaimer : I don't own Mai-HiME nor She Doesn't See Me lyric.

* * *

" When she passes me by, she's a ray of light

like the first drop of sun from the sky

And I know she's a queen who deserves a king

but I'm not a king, so she doesn't see me "

She moved around the dancing floor, following the shadow of her queen. In that huge of palace-like building, she came to fulfill her duty as a daughter of Kuga family. It's her father's wedding day. 7 years after her mother die, she asked her father to marry the woman he lived with. After years, the father and daughter sat around the same table, discussed everything father-daughter-like. Before it, she's been texting and sending her father e-mail, demanding a family reunited. She's tried to warm their relationship up. Her father responded it by introducing his woman and Natsuki reacted that he should marry her soon.

It took some time when finally her father decided to marry her and back to his motherland for good. The wedding was held in this palace-like building. There when she saw Fujino Shizuru, daughter of the owner of this building.

" When she dances she moves me to smile

I see everything near her shine

There is a grace in her way I cant contain

I don't have that grace, so she doesn't see me "

Natsuki kept her eyes locked on the brown haired girl. The girl who have inspired her through years that " in charge " her. The girl who have taught her about forgiveness and letting go. The lessons that have inspired and motivated her enormously since.

Shizuru might be a future CEO of her family's company. But only few knew that she's the deputy-in-chief of a well-known blog in the cybernet. Her articles of life fold neatly inside Kiyohime label. Natsuki simply knew it was her alias name when she accidentally over-looked Shizuru's unfinished article when she came to Shizuru to book that building for her father. She found it published couple days later.

Couple months after that, she found herself has grown interest to the fellow girl.

" And the closer I get I cant help but hide

so ashamed of my body and voice

There are boundaries we pass in spite of the war

but our own ? we cant seem to cross "

It's not that she didn't know Shizuru at all. They went into the same high school, Shizuru's on the last grade and she's her junior. But they have never talked to each other.

One day, on the day her mother's 5th death anniversary, the same day of her 23rd birthday, she sat next to her grave and thanked her for learning her those crucial lessons in her life. Bcoz without her death, she would have a completely different Natsuki. She thanked her for all this and celebrated her life. And cried tears for the pain and difficulties her father experienced during those times and trying to understand why he left. She remembered the times when she's going through the same situation. When she's going through bank statements, visiting banks, arranging tax declarations, emptying the house, selling or getting rid of stuffs she didn't need or want.

That time she felt an urge to know who her father really was. And she thanked Kiyohime who have taught her " recto-verso ". Seeing from the new point of view or two-sided.

* * *

Natsuki took a deep breath.

" Must be hard for you "

" Excuse me ? "

" Your father's wedding day "

She smiled. The queen herself came near her.

" I'm the one who initiated it "

" Oh, then. Please, excuse my rudeness. I thought… "

" It's okay. I never thought I'd do this either "

" It must be a hard decision "

" Yeah "

They both looked outside the window.

" It was you who taught me "

" Pardon me ? "

" Kiyohime's articles "

Shizuru smiled and looked at Natsuki right into her eyes.

" It was you who taught me, " Shizuru spoke.

" Pardon me ? "

" Those articles, they're my feelings. I've been in love with you since high school, that's when I started to write the first article "

They smiled to each other, with the same sparks in their eyes. The mesmerizing conversations and love flowed in that magnificent night.

* * *

Author's note :

I wrote this one after I read Evolution by Vilkacis for thousands times. I do love her/his fics.

Maybe I wont update something new soon since I only wrote 4 stories of shiznat during 2006 – 2009. I have a lot of inspiration but if I just write it down with an uncomplete label, I'll end up just like the other authors.

Maybe I'll write some next time, I don't know.


End file.
